Four Lancaster Love Stories
by Fanfiction-Fairytales
Summary: All in all, these are just four complicated love stories that will eventually end in happiness for everyone... Hopefully. Abby/Alex Eva/Isabel Bethany/Brianna Zach/Tyler The story will mainly focus on Abby/Alex and Eva/Isabel, with cutoffs to scenes with the other two ships.


**Four Lancaster Love Stories**

_Full Summary: Alex has been ignoring Abby for some unknown reason, and it's frustrating poor Abby to no end. Eva has been going to late night parties, staying home after curfew, and getting drunk, leaving Isabel to worry constantly over her twin. Meanwhile, Bethany secretly likes Brianna, who is dating Zach. And Zach secretly has a crush on Tyler, who is dating Bethany! All in all, these are just four complicated love stories that will eventually end in happiness for everyone... Hopefully._

_Hello my dear readers. Sit back and grab your favorite popcorn and chips (or candy, if you prefer) and watch as a tale of four romances unfolds all at once. I have to tell you that I've only read books one through five, however, so all of my knowledge will be derived from that small amount. My apologies. However, either way, I do not own Abby or any of the SuperSibs, or any other characters. They belong to the writer of this lovely book series (Whose name escapes me)._

Abby Hayes awoke on a nice Thursday morning. The first thing she did was look at one of her calendars, on the walls, looking for an inspirational quote.

**_'I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination - Jimmy Dean'_**

"Isn't he the guy from the sausages?" Abby wondered aloud, but shrugged the thought off. She began to prepare her clothes for the day.

When she was dressed, she attempted, once more, to run a brush through her unruly hair. As always, it didn't cooperate. With a sigh of resignation, she gazed longingly at the pair of gold hoop earrings she kept before leaving her bedroom and heading downstairs for breakfast.

She was both pleased and disappointed when she saw that her little brother, Alex, was the only one at the table.

Alex had been ignoring her for a whole month now - Almost two! The only time he spoke to her was when there were other people in the room, and Abby guessed that that was so their parents wouldn't get worried. He'd always told her that she was his favorite sister, and now, he was treating her like the plague or something.

It hurt. Bad.

"Hey, Alex. Where's everyone else?" she asked, as if she didn't already know. She just hoped that Alex would talk.

Nothing came from the little computer genius' mouth.

Abby sighed in defeat. She grabbed a box of granola and poured it into a bowl.

While she ate, she kept trying to get her brother to look at her, speak, _anything_.

"Hey, I forgot last night to finish my math homework. I only have three problems left, can you do them?"

No reply.

"Knock knock"

No 'Who's there'.

"Orange"

No 'Orange who'.

"Orange you glad I didn't say tangerine?"

A small upturn of the lips, but no laughter. That was his favorite joke, too! And for all Abby knew, he could have been still ignoring her and smiling at the paper.

"Alex, please. I just want you to _talk_-"

"Bus is here"

Abby was too stunned by the fact that her brother had actually _spoken- _Three words, but still!- to even say goodbye. She watched him dart out the door like a lightning bolt.

With a sigh of defeat, Abby reached into her backpack and pulled out her purple notebook.

_**'Times Alex has spoken to me without others in the room in the past one and a half months: 1**_

_**What he said: Bus is here.**_

_**Satisfaction I gained from this sentence: None! It's not even a proper sentence! (I don't think. Will ask Ms. Kantor or Ms. Bunder)**_

_**HAYES FAMILY NEWS FLASH:**_

_**Alex Hayes still refuses to speak to his beloved older sister, Abby Hayes. He has gone from calling her his favorite sister, to not speaking to her at all. When they are alone, that is. When there are others he acts as if nothing is wrong, meaning the rest of the Hayes family is oblivious to this strange phenomenon. Abby Hayes must discover the reason for Alex Hayes' silence on her own.**_

_**Abby Hayes has one thing to say: "WHY ME?!"'**_

Abby turned the page, and realized that this was the last page in her notebook. She'd have to ask Ms. Bunder for another one. She continued to write.

_**'Possible reasons for Alex's behavior:**_

_**1\. He's angry with me because I haven't played chess with him in forever. (Unlikely. He'd be begging, not ignoring)**_

_**2\. He discovered that I am adopted and realized that I am not his real sister. (Extremely unlikely. He'd tell me)'**_

Abby paused. She remembered something similar happening in a book or something... A boy had been hanging around his best friend for his whole life, and suddenly started ignoring her. Later, the girl found out...

Abby's eyes went wide. Why would she _dare_ even _consider_ that as a possibility?! It didn't... It couldn't...

But was it?

Heart pounding, Abby scribbled down her latest answer.

_**'3. He's got a crush on me. (No comment)'**_

* * *

Abby told her best friends, Jessica and Natalie, about how Alex had ignored her for almost two months now. She didn't mention her little realization earlier at the table, of course.

"Maybe he's got a crush on you"

...But somehow, Natalie managed to make the realization into a joke without even knowing that Abby had considered it a serious possibility.

"Don't joke about that" Abby muttered. Natalie blinked.

"I wasn't"

Jessica and Abby's heads shot up.

"WHAT?!"

Natalie shrugged.

"That's kind of why Nicholas went to boarding school. My parents found out he had a crush on me, so they sent him to this special therapy school that was supposed to fix him. All I'm saying is, it happens"

Abby stared at Natalie, slack-jawed. Jessica looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Well, Abby, if you did feel the same for Alex, I'd never tell anyone. And I'd be okay with it" Jessica said hesitantly. Abby shook her head.

"I don't! He doesn't! It doesn't make SENSE!" she screeched, and ran ahead of her friends. She felt bad, but they were making her unnerved. She'd apologize later when she had time to figure this out...

And analyze why her heart beat so fast at the thought of Alex liking her...


End file.
